All Idol Song Precious♪
is a song sung by. It's an insert song from PriPara: Everyone's Longing! Let's Go PriPari. Performers *SoLaMi♡Dressing, Aromageddon, Ajimi, Fuwari, Faruru, and Gaaruru - (PriPara: Everyone's Longing! Let's Go PriPari!) Lyrics Romaji= DeepSkyBlue|+Mirei}} Utsumuku sekai ni DarkViolet|+Sophie}} awai Purple|+Shion}}/ / Hikari no bēru kake #BD33A4|+Aroma}}/ Tabidatsu junbi wo #00b200|+Fuwari}}/ suru yo SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Mu kara umareru nanika wa Kimi wo kaete wa kurenai Imēji shite asu wa fukai mune no mukō Purple|Shion}}/ / Moratta yasashisa atarimae dato #00b200|Fuwari}}/ (Kanchigae shinaide) HotPink|Laala}}/ / Kanawazu furueru yume ni nazukete #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (Yobiaeru yōni) #00b200|Fuwari}}/ Itsumademo koko ni #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Inai namida suru toki wa MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ (Owatta) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ (Minna de) Sā yubisaki ni dorīmu HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Kizutuitemo saikō ni wa waraiatteiru nara (Yes!) Purple|Shion}}/ / / / Honki de nanika wo motomeru no nara HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Itami no naka tagiru koa sore wa kitto anata wo (Yes!) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / Honki de tasukeru tsuyoi buki ni naru yo HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Arasau yori utaeba ī #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / (Kantan janai kedo yareru yo) SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ Mushi suru yori mitsume aitai HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / / / / / (Dekinai kamo nante iwanai) （Fight! Fight! Growing up!） HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Fly! Tatakawazu ni tatakae gāru #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / / / (Makenai yo gāru) HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Muchū janai nante ya #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / / / Ichido mo ichibyō mo kōkai nanka shinai HotPink|Laala}}/ / Akiramenai Purple|Shion}}/ / (Nigedasanai) #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / / / Shōmen toppa da Nē minna wa yume wo unde sodateru hito aisuru hito nante sugoi koto kana Atama naderu te sae kowagaru no wa samishi sugiru kara furendo Kokoro hitomi zenbu kaihō shite goran HotPink|Laala}}/ / Hitori janai All (Sumairu) HotPink|Laala}}/ / Hitotsu janai All (Raifu) Purple|Shion}}/ / / / Marui sekai mirai erebētā de #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ Gunto ikki ni teppen Yori mo ippo zutsu ga tanoshī Hoshi (U~eibu) kara no ai (Bīmu) guradēshon kanjite Ironna takasa ironna iro no hāto wo nose maruku maruku shite HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / / (Anata tachi to kimi tachi to minna issho ni) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ / / / / Sekai ni suru HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / / (Taihen demo sukoshi zutsu minna issho ni) MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ / / / / Mirai ni suru |-| Kanji= DeepSkyBlue|+Mirei}}うつむく世界に DarkViolet|+Sophie}} 淡い Purple|+Shion}}/ / 光のベールかけ #BD33A4|+Aroma}}/ 旅立つ準備を#00b200|+Fuwari}}/ するよ SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ 無から生まれる何かは 君を変えてはくれない イメージして明日は　深い胸の向こう Purple|Shion}}/ / もらった優しさ当たり前だと #00b200|Fuwari}}/ (勘違いしないで) HotPink|Laala}}/ / 叶わず震える夢に名付けて #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ (呼び合える様に) #00b200|Fuwari}}/ いつまでもここに #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ いない　涙する時は MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ （終わった） MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ （みんなで） さあ　指先にドリーム HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / 傷ついても最後には笑いあっているなら （Yes!） Purple|Shion}}/ / / / 本気で何かを求めるのなら HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / 痛みの中滾るコア それはきっと貴方を （Yes!） #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / 本気で助ける強い武器になるよ HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / 争うより歌えばいい #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / （簡単じゃないけどやれるよ） SpringGreen|Faruru}}/ 無視するより見つめ合いたい HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / / / / / （できないかもなんて言わない） （Fight! Fight! Growing up!） HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / Fly! 闘わずに戦えガール #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / / / （負けないよガール） HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / 夢中じゃないなんてや [ / / / / / 一度も一秒も後悔なんかしない HotPink|Laala}}/ / 諦めない Purple|Shion}}/ / （逃げ出さない） #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ / / / / 正面突破だ！ ねぇみんなは夢を生んで育てる人愛する人 なんて凄いことかな 頭撫でる手さえ怖がるのは寂しすぎるからフレンド 心　瞳　全部開放してごらん HotPink|Laala}}/ / 一人じゃない （スマイル） HotPink|Laala}}/ / 一つじゃない （ライフ） Purple|Shion}}/ / / / まるい世界　未来　エレベーターで #BD33A4|Aroma}}/ グンっと一気にてっぺん よりも一歩ずつが楽しい 星　（ウェイブ）　からの愛　（ビーム）　グラデーション感じて いろんな高さいろんな色のハートを乗せ　まるくまるくして HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / / （あなた達と君達とみんな一緒に） MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ / / / / 世界にする HotPink|Laala}}/ / / / / / （大変でも少しずつみんな一緒に） MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ / / / / 未来にする |-| English= Audio Trivia Gallery Category:Anime Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Dressing Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Aromageddon Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Ajimi Category:Songs sung by Gaaruru Category:Movie Category:Songs sung by SoLaMi Smile Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Songs sung by Dressing Flower Category:Songs sung by Laala Category:Songs sung by Mirei Category:Songs sung by Sophie Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Songs sung by Aroma Category:Songs sung by Mikan Category:Songs sung by Gaarumageddon